The present embodiments relate to a device and a method for determining control parameters for a particle irradiation system.
Particle therapy is an established method for treating tissue, in particular tumorous diseases. Irradiation methods, as used in particle therapy, are also used in non-therapeutic areas. The non-therapeutic areas include, for example, research activities (e.g., for product development) in the field of particle therapy, which are performed on non-living phantoms or bodies, and irradiation operations on materials. In the applications, charged particles (e.g., protons, carbon or other ions) are accelerated to high energies, shaped into a particle beam and conducted via a high-energy beam transport system to one or more irradiation rooms. In an irradiation room, an object to be irradiated is irradiated in a target volume with the particle beam.